


"Did you miss me?"

by wishfulwriter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Lewis sees someone he didn't expect to see again.





	

Your pov

I adjust the Mercedes cap on my head and look down in hopes of not getting recognized. I used to come to races quite regularly when Lewis and I were dating. It’s strange to be back, but it feels nice somehow; familiar. I smile when I see my reflection in a window; Lewis’ old cap on my head. I’ve missed him and if what I’ve heard from Toto is true he has missed me too. We broke up a while ago, because we were both just too busy to make time for each other. I still love him though and being away from him just got too much and I got a new job that allows me to work from home so I can actually travel with him now. That’s why I’m here in Dallas this weekend; because I want him back. I just hope he feels the same.

“Hey.” I smile when I sees Toto waiting for me at the spot where we were supposed to meet.  
“Hello y/n.” He says as he gives me a quick hug before he leads me to the garage. “He should be finished talking to the engineers now. I assume you still know where to find him then?”  
“Yes, I do.” I nod. “Thanks Toto.”  
“No problem.” He smiles and then he’s off.  
I walk to the back of the garage where Lewis is sitting on his usual chair staring at his phone. All of a sudden I’m not sure how to approach this anymore. I don’t get any time to think about it though, because he looks up from his phone.  
“Y/n?” He’s shocked.  
“Hi.” I breath out and I can just hit myself in the face because that’s the lamest thing to say after not seeing each other for so long.  
“What are you doing here?” He asks quietly as he stands up and carefully steps closer to me.  
“I’m here to see you.” I say just as quietly. I take a deep breath when he’s standing in front of me, close enough for me to feel the warmth radiating of off him and my hands are itching to reach out and touch him. We stand there and look at each other for a while until he reaches out and strokes my cheek, his eyes flickering up at the hat I’m wearing.  
“You kept it?” He wonders.  
“I couldn’t throw it away.” I admit. “I got a new job.” I say. He gives me a confused look. “It allows me to work from home so I can travel more.” I explain and realization dawns on him.  
“And you came here to tell me that.” He smiles. “Did you miss me?” He asks as he takes another step so our bodies are touching.  
“Yes.” I say as I place my hands on his shoulders.  
“I missed you too.” He mutters as he lifts the cap of my head and places it the other way around so he can rest his forehead on mine.  
“Lewis?” I whisper and he hums in response as he wraps his arms around me. “I still love you.” I say as I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck.  
“I love you too.” He responds and then I feel his lips on mine. I automatically pull him closer and I feel his arms tightening around me. I can’t help but smile into the kiss. We don’t pull away until his name gets called; both of us trying to catch our breath. “I should get going.” He mumbles as he removes one of his arms from my waist to cup my cheek and he traces his thumb over my lips.  
“Good luck.” I say before I press a quick kiss to his lips and pull away from him.  
“I’m going to win.” He says as he lets go of me. “I’m going to win this one for you.” He says before he turns around and walks away.

“You did it.” I say as he walks into the room after the post-race press conference. I’m not sure how to act, because even though we both still love each other it’s been a long time.  
“I did it for you.” Lewis says as he walks towards me and reaches his arms out to me. Without hesitation I walk into his embrace and wrap my arms around his torso.  
“Congratulations.” I mumble into his chest.  
“Thank you.” He mutters as he gently urges me to lift my face to look at him. “I love you.” He mutters against my lips before kissing me.


End file.
